†he Blood Lus† Vigne††es
by Naomi Hunter
Summary: Chapter one (two) Jack's Story of how he became a Vampire. warnings: yaoi and lime
1. Default Chapter

†_he Blood Lus_†_ Vigne_††_es _

By:

Naomi Hun†_er. _

Welcome, this is the Vignette series that I promised you. It is the Prequel to _Blood Lust_ and is a series of accounts of how our favourite Vampires came to be. 

This is _definitely _ rated R and chapter one contains lime. This is a Yaoi and Yuri with shounen and shoujo-ai. If you don't know what that is….well, dun ask me, since I will not be including authors notes in the chapters. If I have something really important to say I'll re-post this page. 

Okay?

Happy readings!

-Naomi Hun†er 

Disclaimer: I own the plotline and nothing else. Half of Naomi's outfits belong to CLAMP and stuff; Zoids is owned by TOMY. 

**__**

FLAMERS BEWARE!!!!


	2. Chapter One: Jack's story

†_he Blood Lus_† _Vigne_††_es_.

__

Chap†_er One: Jack's_ _S_†_ory_. 

Brad and his Bit were being noisy again, laughing and playing. I pulled the pillow over my head, hoping it would drown out the sounds that made my heart ache. Sometimes I hated being one of the Hunter clan, it had regained me too much of my humanity. Sometimes I wish I was a cold blooded killer, a predator, like Vampires should be; I was once. I used to kill with no remorse, thinking Humans were no different than cattle, pigs, chickens, little baby lambs. No different. But with Brad, in his quest for the relief of his guilt, I salvaged some humanity, some humanity I wish I hadn't. I still dream of how together, Brad and I would terrorize the weak, feeling pleasure in each and every slaughter, scream of horror and drop of blood. Brad, my sire, my love, my entire being. I am what I am because of him. He said that he was giving me a gift, and I would never regret taking it. 

I shall tell you a story, the story of how I was born, not as a mortal, but as my eternal self. 

I was raised Jack Takashi Sisco, in the great Guylos Empire. By the time the wars had ended I had clawed my way up to the position of Colonel. I was a "military man", as they said, no time for love or other interests, just training, fighting and more training. I didn't believe in anything, God, Faeries, ghosts, aliens, or Vampires. 

I suppose it all began when I met him; my commander assigned me a trainee, a "right hand man", so to speak. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as I took him in; tall with long legs, lanky, with long honey-brown hair, pulled into a ponytail and those eyes…those piercing eyes, cobalt and silver-blue, hypnotizing me, numbing me. They negated the timid butterflies that thrashed around inside of me.

"Pleased to meet you, Jack." He said softly, the second we were alone. I hadn't enough of my right mind to reprimand him for the informality as he pulled a dark, blood-red rose from thin air, holding it out to me. "I'm Brad Hunter." He said in his silky, soft, and seductive purr that reminded me of dark chocolate.

I blushed moreso and took the rose, in a trance, my body numb. I didn't even feel a sharp thorn slice my finger. His eyes seemed to sparkle as he lifted my hand, licking his lips unnoticeably. He sucked gently on my fingertip. I shivered pleasurably as his tongue pressed and dragged against the flesh, his eyes never leaving mine. I barely felt the skin pull together and heal instantly. My finger slid from his mouth and he smiled, brushing a hand across my cheek-- his flesh leaving a burning cold sensation. 

"I'll be seeing you soon." He told me, then vanished. _Literally,_ leaving me with only the rose, a chill and dumbfounded. 

There was no sign of him for days and after asking several other officers about him, it seemed that Brad Hunter simply did not exist. I pondered the possibility that I had dreamt the entire event, but on the pad of my middle finger was a slit-like scar and the rose lay drying at my bedside. I was beginning to think I was crazy till late one night, when returning from my watch there he was in my room, sitting at the small table. I jumped as I saw him; I would have been surprised to see _anyone_ there, but _him_, his presence shocked to the core. I did a few double takes, from him to the door and back. If anyone found him here I'd be done for. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked, shutting the door, flinching to see him now standing before me. 

"I told you that I would see you soon, Jack."

I had moreso of my wits this time. "That's Colonel Sisco to you!" I said sharply as he only smiled and disregarded it by saying 'Jack'. "Who are you?" I demanded, my voice loosing it's callous edge.

"I told you."

"Fine! Then, _what_ are you?" I rephrased myself.

"Do you really _want_ to know?" He wandered back to the table, beckoning for me.

I followed, absently and he turned to me, placing the long stemmed glass to my lips.

"Drink." He said softly as I shook my head, but as I looked him in the eyes, succumbed. I let the sweet champagne flow down my throat, the bubbles tickling me. I couldn't help but twitch my nose, making Brad smile. He stroked my cheek again. "I have a gift for you, Jack, I can fulfill your desires. Say it and it's yours."

I trembled, "W-what do you mean?" He moved closer and I was unable to move away. He pressed up against me and touched his lips to mine. I was unable to budge, my heart pounded in my chest and he finally pulled away, leaving me panting for air. 

"Tell me, and it's yours, Jack."

I'll lie and say I contemplated my answer. "Yes!" I said as he smiled almost feral-ly. "I…I w—"

"Shh…I know what you want, don't worry…" He said as he flipped my hat off and pushed me back onto the bed, putting his mouth to mine again. His kisses continued as he undressed me, his pace almost _painfully_ slow.

… … … … 

I lay, spread out there on the bed, my mind racing as he trailed his fingers down my naked body.

"I have one more gift, will you accept it?" He whispered to me, barely phased, his breath hot against my neck as I panted harder. My head spun violently as I moaned my answer and forever sealed my fate.

A pitiless, yet soft smile crossed his lips as I saw only a flash of fangs before they pierced the flesh of my throat. He entered me again and combined rhythmic thrusts with sucking on my gushing wound. I could feel the blood leaving my body, spilling down my chest and shoulders, dripping from Brad's chin. But I felt no fear, no pain, just calm the less I moved. 

When he released me I fell back against the bed, sprawled out, covered in my own blood. I blurrily saw Brad's sleek body move to the table again, taking a crystal wineglass and moved to the closet where another officer was, bound and asleep. He sank his teeth into his wrist, collecting the blood in the glass. He returned to me and used his fangs to penetrate one of the veins in his wrist, holding me up and bringing the slash to my lips.

The blood was hot, I was cold; I could feel it, warming me, thawing out my immobile corpse. The blood in the chalice steamed slightly and he raised that to my mouth, too. I drank with sheer desire, with even more a lust than for the handsome Vampire before. The scant amount was enough to fill me, it was enough to bring me back to life. He smiled at the sight of me, the sight of his accomplishment, and lay my head in his lap, pulling his fingers through my hair.

But I'm not that anymore, am I? Your _success_. I'm just an extra, aren't I, Brad?

[end chap†er one: "Jack's S†ory." †o be con†inued…]


End file.
